


Put on your war paint (...or not)

by Zenary



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bellarke, Don't worry the fluff is coming, F/M, Finn will be in there somewhere, Just got to make them hate each other first, Lots of it, Lots of lets just scream and shout and annoy each other out with Bellarke at the start, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other background relationships will come into play later, Raven is such an awesome Bestie, So don't expect too much, haven't decided yet, maybe other relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenary/pseuds/Zenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is your average overachiever, lots of drive, little in the way of social skills. She’s invisible so to speak, until the very last day of her very last year of high school, when quite a few things change, minutely. Or maybe colossally.<br/>Fate sure doesn’t seem to do things by half.<br/>That’s all I’m saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on your war paint (...or not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siera_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Writes/gifts), [She's kind of the reason I'm on here and also writing so here you go](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=She%27s+kind+of+the+reason+I%27m+on+here+and+also+writing+so+here+you+go).



> The title is inspired/stolen from the first line of Fallout boy's song "The Phoenix", part of what gave me the idea for all this.  
> My first ever fanfic ahhh! Hope you enjoy it, might be more, maybe/hopefully.  
> Also this is set in the UK so the school system is kind of different, write about what you know right?  
> Anyway, simply put our education career is split into two seven year chunks, primary school and secondary/high school, then on to Uni. This also begins by being set in England, just so you know.

I’m breathing heavily. I just did that, didn’t I? Squinting lazily at the lights that hang by threading cords above, I let my mind wander. The faces they made would’ve been good leaving gifts. Ha. I should’ve had a camera ready. Little Miss Perfect doesn’t burst out into a fiery rant daily, I suppose. His speechlessness is worth far more though. Blinking furiously, with his mouth hanging as if on broken hinges and the confusion of emotions that erupted onto his face will make me laugh for years.

Chronic lung problems subsiding, it hits me like a fifty ton truck. I actually did that, I spoke my mind like an erupting volcano of pent up hatred from over seven soul-destroying years. For a sudden second I feel the dread of unknown consequences, but then I remember how free from these god-awful people I’m about to be. University is a summer away and none of these self-centred pricks will be there. I’ll be free from all this BS.

I strut out of my little hiding closet and brace all my senses for the onslaught that should be outside the door, only to find a bunch of wide-eyed first years (I swear they just keep on getting smaller and more helpless looking each year). Their huge eyes tell of terror… Great even the firsties know. So the world knows, must be all over daytime news by now, huh? Shifting to the other foot I stare over their tiny heads at the growing crowd. Damn.

All of my resolve to be confident and arrogant slips through my clumsy fingers as the amount of staring eyes seems to grow exponentially. What does one do in these situations? Everything other than what I do. Standing stock still, with wide eyes and non-functional limbs. Ha ha… I’m screwed.

Raven to the rescue. I really do not understand how she does this. She’s like a goddamn super hero. Does a bat signal shine every time I bury myself in embarrassment or piss some arrogant asshole off? (the former more than the later). She just appears to one side of the crowd, muscles her way through as I stare on like a damn deer in some immobilising headlights. Stepping in front of me, she glares at every single face in the accumulating sea, each getting an equal amount of her terrifying malice and all looking at least slightly terrified for their lives. 

As they should.

It doesn’t take long for me to become physically mobile again as the crowd disperses. They have things to do, people to cry on the shoulders of as they double or triple promise to stay in touch and all that sap. Since I have precisely one friend in this entire school, who just happens to be studying mechanical engineering of some kind at the very same Irish university I intend to go to, no sob goodbyes. Not that Raven has ever shed a tear since she came into existence.

She looks over at me. Obviously she knows all the details of what ‘went down’. Maybe even every word said/yelled. Gossip spreads like damn wildfire in this school. She just stares for a moment and I know what that face means. “Stop looking at me like one of your projects.” I say while trying (unsuccessfully) to stifle a wave of giggles.

Then a grin just over takes her face entirely and she starts getting all pretend mushy about how she thought this day would never come and “her girl’s all grown up”. I shove her shoulder and give her a small smile. 

“Yelling at a guy constitutes as being grown up?” I look at her side ways, smirk curling my lips “Well, I’ve been shouting at Wells for years now so...”

Raven eyes me saying, “Best friends who you are practically siblings with do not count, doofus.” She ruffles my hair as we wander down the corridor. I don’t even give thought to any retaliation. I’m like a mouse to her giraffe-ness, all her long limbs and curves? Does that even apply to giraffes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment or kudos if you want.


End file.
